The big ole RachelTobias fic
by Succatash
Summary: Title sez it all...it is or is going to be a big 'ole Rachel/Tobias fic. *CHAPTER TWO UP* PG-13 'cause i don't know how much romance i can put in a PG. Just to be safe...
1. New House

Disclaimer- I don't own Animorphs.

A/N: This is just a story I whipped up when I couldn't sleep. And please people. Don't review my other stories and say something like….Post the next chapter or I'll stab you! Or something like that. This is the 6th story I've got to continue and I'm working as hard as I can. For my Rocky Horror Picture Show/Animorphs Crossover one, I've got to think up of whole new lyrics for about every song! And with the school day and all my homework. It's near impossible to find any time to type. You can blame me for starting story after another if you want. I know it's my fault : ^ ( I love doing Rachel and Tobias fics. They're so easy for me, when I write Jake and Cassie fics, I feel the need that they had to be separated and then reunited. This is in Tobias's POV because I like doing it in a guys point of view better cause…I'm a guy. I'm not trying to be sexist or anything it's just…yeah…

We bought the house. The simple, white, suburban two leveled house. Rachel loved it. I loved it, so we bought it and we had just began to move in.

There were boxes piled high in every room and we were just unloading the last bit out of our silver corvette. (A/N: Yes, they're silver corvette, they're rich!)

Rachel and I were married just three days ago. The wedding was outside since it was such a nice day. It was even held in the memorial park that was created to honor us for conquering the Yeerk Empire. You know after the all mighty Andalites had tried to crush the slimes and just about every other race against the Yeerks, it still seemed impossible that four teenage kids, a bird, (I was now in permanent human morph now, though) and an alien overcame the putrid slugs. Jake, Cassie (who were also recently just married) Marco, and Ax had come. Every thing was perfect! Right down to every blade of the lush, green, springy field of grass. The wedding cake was about the size of our car, the ice swan was so precise it looked like it took hours to make, and third, (of course) was Rachel, she outshined the rest of the girls in her perfect fitting white, lace gown. No one cried, but there was a tremendous shine glinting around from the witness's teeth. It was such a magical moment when I said those words that would forever bound me to Rachel Berenson who would now be Rachel Fangor. I chose this last name because it sounds more human than Sirinial or Shamtul. It was an even more enchanting experience when the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." And to everyone's amusement we were still kissing when they left for the reception.

We both plopped down on the bright red sofa, facing each other. I slid my arms around her neck and she did the same. I stared into Rachel's eyes. How could she be so beautiful at a time like this. Not one speck of dust had come in contact to her and every single glossy natural blond hair stayed in place held at bay by the bandana so neatly tied in a knot at the back of her neck. We held on to each other tenaciously as if we let go we would fall to our deaths but so gently, I could barely feel her soft, sensual skin on my collar.

"We are big lazy bums, you know that?" She asked, exasperated.

"Hey, we have a right to be tired. This is the second day we've been moving," I said, also beat by exhaustion.

"Ugh," was her only reply.

After a few minutes of embracing tenderly. I unenthusiastically, broke the blessing of silence.

"We should start putting this junk away."

"Kiss me and I will," Rachel said, opening her eyes. Good, I had feared she dozed off. When Rachel is sleeping, even if you could be successful in waking her up, you wouldn't want to.

"Awwww… do I have to?" I said, a smile trying to find it's way through the exhaustion on my face . I didn't wait for an answer, I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers. We didn't tongue it. It was more of a sensual, non-tongue kind of kiss. The ones that I liked the most. Gently, I devoured her lips and mouth and after a few minutes we both, reluctantly pulled away.

***

Miraculously, later in the night (and after many more kisses) all of our stuff was sorted into storage in the attic, on the walls, in the china cabinets, or in bookcases, we crawled into our newly made bed, said our goodnights, and began to snore

(A/N: That was so short because that's all I thought of and I wanted to know if people were eager to hear more. I won't continue until I get between 5 and ten reviews k, buh-bye 


	2. Maniac on the roadand pool time hehe

Disclaimer- Animorphs ain't mine

A/N: Yay! The second chapter! R/R.

Ok, so the next day it's to the grocery store. You can find me sitting horrified in the front seat of the car with Rachel at the wheel. Red lights and stop signs are zipping by us and Rachel just barely dodges the minivan we were accelerating toward. And she's laughing at my pitiful crying pleas for her to stop.

"Rachel! Rachel! Watch out!" The tires screeched as she avoided an old couple attempting to go the speed limit. I won't tell you how fast she was going but I can tell you how much faster she was going that the other cars. You know how a cheetah runs, right? Well, compare a cheetah and a snail running side by side. Rachel was the one cheetah amongst these other snails.

Soon, the ring of police sirens filled our ears. Rachel, also conscious to the wailing shouted giddily, these words, "Pigs on our tails! Let's ride!" she stomped down on the gas pedal. My screams for mercy had reduced to just screams. Cold tears were streaming out of my eyes from the wind resistance and the debris in the airstream. I gripped the rubber handle on the door, if possible, even tighter, my fingernails were making semicircle marks in the soft material. 

I had seen this side of Rachel before, the most when she was split in two and the Mean part of her got loose but I never thought the perfect balanced one would tear into an alleyway in the middle of the street. The chase went on like this for a few minutes until we pulled calmly into the grocer's parking lot. We had obviously lost the cops we did not hear their warning sirens anymore. I was still shaking as we grabbed a shopping cart, I was attracting an awful lot of attention rattling the cart along with my trembling hands. Finally Rachel, with amazing coolness grabbed the cart and took over. We through the appropriate stuff into our cart, paid for it and drove home. In case you're wondering, _I_ drove home. And while I was driving the long way home on the deserted roads, I repetitively suggested changing our names and getting new license plates.

"Relax, we were driving too fast for them to read the numbers, besides it was cloudy," she said to me. I nodded and kept my eyes on the road, Rachel was still wearing the sunglasses that she was when she was in Kung Ho Maniac Mode, which were useful right about now. The clouds had moved away leaving stray a few white marshmallow puffs.

***Later that night…in the dark*** 

I was outside laying on my stomach wearing my swimming trunks with my upper third suspended over the well lit pool. I could see my reflection in the sky-ish blue water as I judged the amount of chlorine in the sample I had taken. Once I was sure everything was okay I packed up the stuff into the Pool Care Unit kit and started to rise when I heard soft music start playing. 

I looked up and Rachel sauntering toward me in her flimsy string bikini. She lightly started onto the highest step in the pool and motioned me toward her. I climbed to my feet and walked to her. We eased into the water and made our way to the five foot.

We danced gently to the sensual music. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and her arms locked tightly at the back of my neck. She pulled me in closer and kissed me, a small sensual kiss, then again. This one was more longer and deeper. Then the third kiss was the best of all. She slid her tongue into my mouth and searched every corner. It was pure bliss, I was about to burst with satisfaction. We pulled away and kept swaying slowly through the water. 

A/N: Hehe…I think I'm gonna do this in a lot of my fics. This is the end of the chapter and if y'all want me to continue the story listen to me. I want _you, _yes you, to tell me what happens next. E-mail it to me don't put it in a review, I do not give a care what you write. Write smut, humor, sinful lust beyond belief just please, do it, if I don't get 2 or three I will not continue…that's a warning. Maybe I will I don't know it just depends…k? : ^ ) 


End file.
